Terrain
Terrain is the editable terrain of the Track. You can deform the Terrain with Sculpt or Height Brushes, paint it with different Surface Brushes, and even put Ground Cover brushes on it. Terrain will temporarily override your painted elevation to account for placed track that goes through it or above it. It does not paint the terrain however, as it will return to the height you painted it to when the track is edited or replaced with a different type of Road Style. Tips and Tricks * If you make Height brushes very small, you can make spiked terrain that abuse the Level of Detail. * There is a limited budget with Surface Brushes that blocks usage of Surface Brushes when you reach the limit. This limit is high, but you may hit the limit on most of your tracks if you use surface brushes too much. * There is also a budget with Terrain editing, as if you paint the terrain too much it will show a message saying you have reached the terrain brush limit, and you can't use any terrain brushes. The limit is very high, so you most likely will only experience this on heavily painted tracks. * To reclaim terrain budget, you must use the Terrain clean-up tool. This also allows you to clear the minor bumps of the terrain near the edge of the playable boundaries if you can move the camera out of bounds. ** Flattening the terrain using a Height brush is simply painting over the terrain you already placed, and you may have problems painting the edges of the track flat. ** If you need the terrain to be at a different height than the terrain clean up tool sets it to, use the clean up tool to reset any height changes to the area, then use a Height Brush to paint over the area you need to be flat. * Your height brushes are weaker near the edges of the terrain, as painting very close to the edge changes the height less than painting the center, so you need to use the height brush longer than normal to paint these areas. * For most tracks, on the edge of the regular terrain boundaries, the terrain is not flat, as the default terrain for tracks are not clear of height painting. Resetting the terrain does not completely flatten the terrain, as the default bumps are still there. ** On the Alpine, Desert, and Far East themes, the default terrain has very minor hills near the edge of the terrain. ** On the Seaside, Jungle, and Arctic themes, the default terrain has very minor hills near the edge like the other themes, however, one of the sides of the terrain are lower elevated than the others and makes an ocean visible. ** On the Big City theme, the default terrain is strangely shaped, with the terrain being flat near the center, and the terrain being sunk into the ground near the edge. The flat part of the terrain is octagonal. ** You can delete these bumps using the terrain clean up tool by moving the camera out of bounds. In ModNation Racers: Road Trip, you can just select it normally using your hand and then delete it. Level of Detail The Terrain is different from Props, as the Terrain is always visible. Instead there are multiple levels of detail, the higher detailed levels is shown when you get closer, the lower levels is shown when farther away. Category:Terrain Category:Track Studio